


New Experience for the Scourge Sisters

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Dom!Terezi, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, NSFW Homestuck, Scourge Sisters, Scourgecest, Sub!Vriska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope return from a day of FLARP. After winning the usual competition, Terezi's in charge and she wants to try something new with Vriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experience for the Scourge Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Anonymous asked you:  
> Terezi topping vriska, 100% consensual, maybe some begging involved?
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: NSFW, contains Consensual Bondage and Domination.

Vriska shrugged off her coat as Terezi closed the door behind the both of them, back from a day of FLARPing. The both of them were wearing the usual gear, made to look like those of their ancestors'. And just like their ancestors, they were both deadly, and even deadlier together.

"Well today was boring, as usual." Vriska muttered, dropping into a chair and kicking off her boots, one after the other, Terezi's head turning to the direction of the clattering sound they made upon reaching the ground again. "No one could even put up a fight."

"So just like every day?" Terezi cackled, setting aside her cane as she began to undress herself. "No one has ever put up much of a fight compared to us, Serket. Though that's mostly thanks to me keeping you in check."

Vriska rolled her eyes at Terezi's obvious prodding. She didn't feel like the usual back and forth they participated in at the end of a day. "Yeah, whatever. I'm just tired."

At this, Terezi clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, shaking her head. "Now now, Serket, you know our agreement. Whoever gets the most kills each day gets to decide what the both of us do at the end of the day, and I won."

Vriska cringed and groaned. She had hoped to avoid this. There was always something new Terezi wanted to try, and it was almost always humiliating. But she had agreed, so she turned around, prepared to face her doom.

And then she found a gag being pressed into her mouth, the strap wrapping around her head. She stared at Terezi a moment, and then shrugged, letting her continue. Things would be better, less humiliating, if she just went along with what the teal blood wanted. So she stood there quietly as Terezi then grabbed a piece of rope and tied Vriska's hands together behind her back. The Cobalt blood was then lead to the bed and pushed down onto it.

And then the Pyrope started to cut and tear at Vriska's remaining clothes, both of their FLARP outfits having been removed almost as soon as they came inside. Before long, Vriska was left laying naked on the bed, Terezi quickly disposing of her own remaining shirt and undergarments in order to save herself time.

"Good job staying complacent, Serket. You're such a horrible pushover, I bet you're loving just the thought of being dominated by me." Terezi licked her lips, reaching a hand down. Her fingers slid between Vriska's thighs before easily reaching her cobalt blue honey pot, rubbing at her pussy aggressively. Then she forced Vriska's legs open, eliciting a grunt from the cobalt blood.

"Oh, be quiet, you love this." Terezi teased, still rubbing at Vriska's pussy. Her other hand in the meanwhile reached up and groped one of Vriska's breasts, massaging and smashing the soft tit flesh between her fingers.

And then she slid two of her fingers quickly and roughly between Vriska's labia, wiggling them around in her wet tunnel. And then she began the finger-fucking, starting to slide her fingers out before roughly driving them back in as far as she could, the rest of her hand pressing against Vriska's crotch.

Soon this treatment was combined with the teal blooded dominatrix pinching the cobalt-hued nub of Vriska's nipple. Her fingers ground and twisted it between them, yanking it up and down.

At this point, Vriska was beside herself with pleasure. She was gasping and panting behind her gag, squirming against her bonds and against Terezi's grip. She new she wasn't going to get away, and had no intention to, but she had to move. She wasn't going to just lay about while her FLARP partner used her like this.

However, Vriska did not last much longer, soon biting down upon her gag, groaning as loudly as she could through the large ball in her mouth, as she orgasmed. Her cobalt colored cum flowed out, puddling between her legs on the bed. Terezi just cackled, wiping some of it up on her fingers before licking them clean slick cobalt material.

"Well well well, looks like someone didn't last too long~ But don't worry, I'll let you rest, for now." Terezi chortled. She then tied up Vriska's ankles, to the Serket's surprise, and spun her about. The teal blood then used the tatters of Vriska's clothes to mop up the material until the bed was mostly clean, and then lay down, resting her head on Vriska's stomach, using her like a pillow.

"I suggest you try to sleep while I take a nap. It's going to be a long night, Serket." Terezi cackled, closing her blind eyes to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you wanna request something my personal blog is kingofaoda.tumblr.com.


End file.
